Project Charart/Approval Page
Project Charart Approval Page '' Post your art here, using the provided blanks, where it will be critiqued by members of the project! Chararts are approved once everyone who participated in creating or criticizing the charart agrees with its outcome. ''Important Links '' Project Charart Main Page Project Charart Joining Page Pixel Blanks Category =Archives= Approved :[1] Declined :[1] =Art For Approval= ''Add all arts for approval below the divider line, under a heading with the format Cat's Name (Abbreviation of Rank) - For Approval . Rank abbreviations can be found on the project's main page. Do not align the images. The link to the image should read ''not or It is suggested that the file be named like shown above as well. Don't forget to sign your posts.'' ---- Leader Blanks - For Approval Thicken the lines by 1 pixel? Not necessarily the eyes, chin, mouth, or inner ear lines, but everything else. 22:56, 02/11/2016 /: i can't do pixels.☾Darkfang903☽''' 23:30, February 11, 2016 (UTC) If you can't do pixels, then someone needs to take over for you, since it needs to be in pixels. 22:15, 02/13/2016 Could you do it?☾Darkfang903☽' 17:53, February 14, 2016 (UTC) '''Reuploaded the longhair.' Shorthair coming in a few minutes. 20:48, 02/14/2016 Reuploaded shorthair. Anyway, like I said, that was all I thought needed to be changed, so this is an approval from me. 21:19, 02/14/2016 Yay!☾Darkfang903☽' 22:07, February 14, 2016 (UTC) The ears need to be fixed, they kind of seem as if they are bulging upward. The inside "pink" of the ears would have to be stretched out a bit too. The chin needs to be made less round, so less curved. And the cheek fur shouldn't be so rounded around the cheeks. I made a red line if that'd be easier for you. The eyes need to be made bigger too. Remember, we're striving for realism here, so stylizing chararts might be difficult. 'Ripple.of.mc⋆''' 01:03, February 15, 2016 (UTC) The eyes are as big as Ferk does it so I don't really understand. And if i make the ears like that, Ferk says the ear angle wouldn't be correct,☾Darkfang903☽' 17:12, February 15, 2016 (UTC) There's something definitely odd about the ears and the way they are. I suggest you change up that little beard-like cheeks you've made. It's definitely great but it is playing a big role in why those ears don't look natural. Look at a cat's head... It's round. Those tufts of fur are not just in one spot. You have to get rid of them and work the ears out with it as well. I highly recommend you use Ripple's red outline as well as a cat reference. - Dapplefrost022|Wall 06:31, February 18, 2016 (UTC) Bit confuesed about the fur but I'll try.☾Darkfang903☽ 23:46, February 18, 2016 (UTC) Warrior Blanks - For Approval Ik the shorthairs fur is sloppy, I'll fix it soon. 22:56, 02/11/2016 Make the area a little behind the nose a little bit more inward? I worded that weird, let me know if you don't understand. Also the bottom leg needs to be made a tad big thicker. Everything else looks fine to me. Ripple.of.mc⋆ 23:40, February 11, 2016 (UTC) The hind leg seems a bit long and thin compared to the haunches. Maybe shorten them a bit and make them a tad bit thicker?☾Darkfang903☽' 17:54, February 14, 2016 (UTC) '''Reuploaded'. I did everything but shorten the foot, because when I tried, it was totally disproportionate , like it looked like someone took a half of the foot off the cat. 22:03, 02/14/2016 Mmk approved for me.☾Darkfang903☽' 22:08, February 14, 2016 (UTC) Very nice. I love these. I do believe the hind legs look a little weird, though they're nicely done. For the long hair, perhaps even the short-hair... That knee is obviously way too-rounded and you need to shape it out. Also, I believe you're cutting off the thigh to the leg way too small. A long hair should have that hair just fall on the leg, and maybe it would look nice if that thigh didn't cut off short and the hair would fall down instead of going to that same direction it is supposed to follow. For the short-hair, I still think you're ending it in such a way that there is this thin gap and I don't know... It just doesn't look right. I don't think I am explaining this very well. Would you like a red-line sketch? - Dapplefrost022|Wall 06:31, February 18, 2016 (UTC) Apprentice Blanks - For Approval smol. Could an admin rename these to Apprentice.sh.png and Apprentice.lh.png please? 22:56, 02/11/2016 I think it should be kits.☾Darkfang903☽ 23:29, February 11, 2016 (UTC) The tail should be a little more relaxed on the longhair like the shorthair is, and the ears could be made bigger. The nape on the longhair should be a tad bit lowered as well. I think they should be apprentices, because kits usually appear more baby-like I guess, Dark. Ripple.of.mc⋆ 23:40, February 11, 2016 (UTC) But, they look delicate and their tails are stiff like kits are. ☾Darkfang903☽' 23:50, February 11, 2016 (UTC) I changed them to apprentices bc they're more fit for them; and I can fix the tails to be longer/more relaxed, it's an easy fix. I'll reupload both sets soon. 18:12, 02/14/2016 '''Reuploaded.' 21:46, 02/14/2016 smol. Apporved for me.☾Darkfang903☽''' 17:12, February 15, 2016 (UTC) These are also really nice. The long hair chest could be less round and you could possibly make the hair fall down. It might make it look more natural. - Dapplefrost022|Wall 06:31, February 18, 2016 (UTC) Category:Projects Category:Charart